Head In The Clouds
by StoneAngel16
Summary: This is my own little werewolf story and I hope that you all like it! This story focuses mainly around a boy and a girl named Alan and Nina! It's mainly about Alan and Nina's love struggles and the many vampire problems they come across!
1. Chapter 1

Head In The Clouds

It was a sunny clear blue day in the wonderful city of LaPush, Washington. I felt the breeze brush pass me and I starred out into the ocean. "Alan! Alan!" I heard my sister Emily call.

"What is it Emily?" I asked once Emily got to my side. "You're always so fast Alan! It's not fair!" Emily was the unfortunate one. She didn't get the genes from our werewolf father for speed.

"Sorry." I apologized. Emily just looked up at me and smiled. "That's ok! You're just being yourself Alan and that's just fine with me!" Emily was my sister, but I felt more like she was my own daughter.

"Hey Alan you wanna help unload the truck?" My father, Ricky, called. "Sure dad!" In only a few strides I was at Ricky's truck and already unloading our things.

When my family heard that there was a tribe like us living in LaPush we immediately decided to move here from the cold wintery tundra of Canada.

While I unloaded the truck I sensed someone watching me from the woods. I look towards what was watching me and saw a cute girl standing behind a tree starring at me.

She wasn't scarred. She was actually smiling. I guess we were welcomed here in LaPush. "You need some help?" The girl asked. I looked at the truck, but it was empty. I turned to look at the girl and she was standing right in front of me holding out one of her hands. "My name is Nina!" I hesitated for a moment and then grabbed her hand. "I'm Alan!"

Nina took two large boxes and carried them into the house. I wasn't surprised that she could lift the two large boxes because I knew she was a werewolf like me.

I entered the house with four large boxes and set them down in the living room. I remember seeing one of the boxes holding my TV in it, but I wasn't going to go look for it right now.

When I walked outside I saw Nina talking to Emily. Those two looked like they were getting along so I didn't interrupt them. Instead I took a walk to First Beach.

Once I got there I saw four guys messing around with each other. "Oh hey it's Alan!" I remember seeing Sam from when we first arrived so I heard him call to me.

I walked over to Sam and the three other guys. "Hey Sam!" I said. The three other guys looked me over and started whistling. "Wow man! You're ripped! What a werewolf you are!" One of the guys said. "I'm Jacob Black!" The guy said. I shook Jacob's hand and the other two did the same.

The one who was standing closer to Jacob was Embry and the one who stood closer to Sam was Quil. Eventually I joined what the guys were doing which was having a fight for King of First Beach. I ended up winning that.

"Alan!" I heard Emily yell. I immediately stopped and turned toward Emily. Then I walked over to Emily in a few strides. "Hey Emily! I was just playing with them! Why don't you come join us?" I said. Emily shook her head. "No thank you. I don't want to get my skirt dirty." Of all things to be worried about.

"Hey Nina is back!" I heard Embry yell. I turned around and saw Nina standing next to Jacob smiling. Now I didn't know much about imprinting, but was it possible that Nina was Jacob's imprint?

**Please Review! I Luvs Them! Also Let Me Know If You Have Any Requests For This Story Or Future Stories! That Would Be Awsome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Head In The Clouds

As the day dragged on I continued to wonder about Nina being Jacob's imprint. Could she really be his imprint? She looked very comfortable standing next to him.

"Alan? Are you okay?" Emily asked me. "I don't think so." I answered. Emily smirked, grabbed my hand, and started running down the beach laughing. I bet this was her idea of a cheer up. I could help, but to not wonder anymore and I started laughing with Emily.

Once Emily stopped I felt so much more better. "Thanks Emily! I needed that!" I said. "No problem!" Then Emily started running toward the pack. She wanted to race with me. I ran after her at once and beat her to the pack.

"And Alan wins by a landslide!" Embry called as I slide on the sand between Jacobs legs. "Nice move!" Jacob said and helped me up. "Thanks!" I said.

Emily joined the circle and stood next to Nina. "You tried your best Emily!" Nina sat patting Emily's shoulder. "That damn werewolf and his stupid speed!" Emily said huffing.

I stuck my tongue out and started laughing at Emily. "Oh bite me!" Emily said. She always said that when she was frustrated. I grabbed Emily's arm and fake bit her wrist. "Tasty!" I said. The whole entire pack started laughing like crazy.

Embry and Quil were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off and Jacob was on the verge of collapsing from laughter. Nina just stood there giggling and Sam was standing too while he laughed.

"Alan! Emily! Can you two come here for a moment?" My mom, Kelly, called. Me and Emily ran to the house and met up with Kelly. "What is it mom?" Emily asked.

"The pack is hosting a bonfire tonight. Do you want to go to it?" Kelly asked. "Yeah!" Emily rejoiced. "Sure" If Nina was gonna be there I was gonna be there. "Great! I'll go call Billy to see if he needs any help!"

Me and Emily raced out of the house and headed for the beach. I noticed a cliff near the beach and walked over to it. Emily continued to walk back to the pack.

I started climbing the cliff and when I got to the top there was a small path of sunlight in a clearing near the edge of the cliff.

I sat down in the patch of sunlight and starred out over the ocean. "Beautiful isn't it?" It was Nina. "Yeah, it is!" I said. Nina sat next to me and starred out over the ocean like what I was doing before.

"I really like the smell of the air from here! You can smell the ocean and smell the fresh air of the wind!" Nina closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "Yeah! they make a perfect balance with each other!" I commented.

"Hey Nina! Alan! Come down here! It's getting dark!" Sam called. Me and Nina slowly descended down the cliff and onto the beach. We met up with the rest of the pack as the clouds started rolling in.

"Ugh! It's gonna rain!" Emily said looking at the sky. "No it won't! It will miss us!" Nina said.

We got the bonfire wood together and started the fire. We kept dancing around the bonfire singing and shouting random things. Nina stood next to me through the whole thing. Then it was night time and everyone returned home to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Head In The Clouds**

**[03]**

As morning broke out in LaPush it was a cloudy gray morning. As I was setting up my TV I heard the doorbell ring. No one was up except for me so I went to go answer it.

Nina stood in the doorway with a smile. She must be planning something. "The sun is gonna break through the clouds around noon today. Would you like to come with me to the cliff later?" Nina asked. Why would Nina of all people want to hang out with me on such a boring day? "Uh sure" I answered.

I let Nina enter the house and walk around for a bit while I worked on the TV in the living room. "I see you have a fetish for electronics Alan." Nina said. I was concentrating on the TV so I didn't answer her. I heard Nina sit down on the couch as well as Emily coming down the stairs. "Alan make breakfast for me please." Emily demanded. "Yes ma'am." I answered.

I finished the TV and headed for the kitchen. I decided to make Emily a big breakfast so she wouldn't complain about it later. I mad 2 sets of eggs and 3 things of toast. "Come and get it." I called Emily.

Just then Nina entered the kitchen while Emily ate her breakfast and looked around the room. She seemed to be wondering about something, but I didn't bother her. Suddenly Jacob, Quil, and Embry barged through the front door.

"Where's the food at?" Quil asked. "In the kitchen guys" Nina called to them. Jacob, Quil, and Embry entered the kitchen and had looks like they were starving. "Oh, Nina, you're here." Jacob said. "Yup, Alan and I are going to the cliff later when the sun peeks through." Nina replied.

I made breakfast for everyone when my parents woke up. I probably will need to go shopping later today because the food was almost gone. When Jacob, Quil, and Embry left the clouds started parting and the sun came through. "Time to go Alan" Nina told me. "Right" I replied.

It was actually pretty warm outside so I decided to wear some shorts. When Nina and I walked outside it felt like it had to be at least 70 degrees outside. I liked it being warm, it was much better than Canada.

Nina wore summer clothing too, but it didn't surprise me. She's lived here longer than I have to know what the weather will be like. What really caught my attention was that the sun was reflecting off of Nina's skin. I was confused. There was nothing brighter than the sun, but here I am witnessing the brightest thing alive.

Nina and I were nothing, but friends so the beautiful human that stood in front of me couldn't possibly belong to me some day. We'd only be friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Once we reached First Beach we walked over to the cliff and started making our way up the cliff. It took maybe 5 minutes tops to get to the top of the cliff. We sat in the usual sun patched area that was in the little clearing of the cliff. It was always very peaceful here so I was immediately able to clear my thoughts. Nothing could bother me now.

I thought about everything that had happened since I moved here to LaPush. I remember looking out over the ocean and unloading Ricky's truck. I remember meeting Nina for the very first time. I remember playing King of First Beach with Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam. I remember playing a joke on Emily and having everyone laughing. I remember the bonfire and how we sang, and danced, and had nothing, but a good time. I remember everything. I had nothing, but fun memories here in LaPush, Washington.

Nina and I spent around 30 minutes on the cliff until the clouds started rolling back in and the rain started to pour. Nina and I raced back to the house and got inside with dripping wet clothes. The whole pack must have been there and when Nina and I arrived they all just started laughing. Emily took Nina to her room to get drier clothes while I went to my room to pick out drier clothes to wear.

It got close to lunch time so I prepared an amazing lunch for the whole pack. I was lucky to have enough food for lunch. I decided to go out shopping and of course Nina came along. She seemed to follow me everywhere and helped me pick out some favorites of the pack. She helped me a lot.

When we got home I resupplied the refrigerator and then Nina and I joined the pack in playing a game of football outside. Even though it was still raining outside it was fun to slip and slide every now and then. I don't think I've ever seen Nina laugh so hard then when Jacob slipped and ran into the house. Luckily there weren't any damages.

**Please Review! And you know the rest of the drill! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Head In The Clouds

[04]

Everyone was lying on the ground completely exhausted. "I am so tired." Quil said. "Hey, where are Seth and Leah?" Embry asked. "Present!" Leah and Seth answered. "Sam it's time to switch patrols." Seth said. "Alright, Alan, Nina, Jacob, you guys have 5 hours." Sam said.

I got up as well as Nina and Jacob. We ran out into the forest and phased. It was the first time that I patrolled in LaPush, but I wasn't completely clueless about patrolling because I used to Patrol our small area in Canada. I took the west perimeter while Jacob took the north and east perimeter and Nina took the south.

_Guys I found something come quickly! _Nina called. Jacob and I rushed to Nina's side as quick as possible. There, we found 3 humans that were on the verge of dying. _Jacob go back and tell the others!_ Nina demanded. _Why me?_ Jacob asked. _Because I said so!_ Nina growled. Jacob left and Nina and I put the humans on our backs and waited for further orders. _Get to Sam's house immediately! Nina, you work on the human's! _Jacob ordered. We sprinted off to Sam's house quite quickly.

Once we got to Sam's house, Nina quickly phased back and put on the white, long jacket that Jacob tossed her. She pointed to the 3 tables that were set up in the kitchen and Jacob quickly and carefully took the humans and laid them on the tables.

"I need both of you to get out of here. The smell is going to get pretty bad." Nina shouted. Jacob phased and we went back to our stations. _So what is Nina going to do to them? _I asked. _She's going to save them because Nina I a medical specialist. _Jacob answered.

So Nina was a doctor too. How much more perfect can she get? She's kind, smart, nice, funny, beautiful, and a lifesaver. _Hey Alan, I don't mean to interrupt, but Nina thinks the same things about you. _Jacob said. _She keeps wishing for you to make her your imprint, but she's scared at the same time. _Jacob added.

_She wants…to be my imprint? _I asked. _Yes, she knew from the very moment that she met you that you were going to make her happy. _Jacob answered. _But she's already happy. _I commented. _Not exactly, she doesn't understand the thing that most human's need which is compassion, so when she met you, like I said, she knew you were the one to help her understand that. _Jacob replied.

Nina wanted to belong to be. Nina wanted me to show her compassion. Nina wanted me to be with her. Though I didn't know what to do, how could I tell her that I will stay with her while there was a crisis on our hands right now?

_Dude, Alan, just tell her. You don't have to hold back, trust me. When I met Alexandra I knew she was the one and she knew I was the one. I didn't hold back on her and imprinted on her. The day she was kidnapped, dragged to Texas, and killed by vampires was the day I absolutely hated myself. I was frustrated and ran to Canada before she was kidnapped and came home too late. Do not let this chance pass you by Alan. _Jacob said.

So Jacob's imprint was killed by vampires. _I'm so sorry Jacob. Do you think you could ever…?_ I insisted. _Maybe, if I'm lucky. _Jacob replied. I couldn't let myself lose it at all now. I had to protect Nina. _You guys can come back I'll have Quil and Embry scout. _Sam said.

Jacob and I sprinted back to Sam's place. "How are they?" Jacob asked entering the house. "Sorry, but I could only save one of them." Nina answered. I walked into the kitchen and saw a small girl with short reddish-orange hair laying on 1 of the tables and the other 2 were covered by white sheets.

"What's the story?" I asked. "I believe this family was attacked by a vampire." Nina answered. Vampire's again?! "The girl is probably 10 years old. She had 4 broken ribs, a broken left arm, twisted and sprained ankles, and a crack in her skull. She should be awake within 2 days." Nina said.

"What about the other 2?" I asked. "Most likely the girl's parents except their injuries were fatal, the vampire was probably lethal, in other words, a newborn." Both Jacob and I froze.

I saw Jacob start shaking and clench his fist. I managed to move and put my hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Calm down Jacob." I said. "Why? Why must they do this to me?" Jacob whispered through his teeth.

"I'm not sure Jacob, but we need to protect this girl. The newborn might came back." I said. "If he does I'll rip him to shreds." Jacob nearly growled through his teeth.

"It could happen. We need to protect this girl and destroy the newborn. Then we can rest easily." Nina said. Sam came walking in and he looked serious.

"Alan, Jacob, come with me. Nina, stay and watch over the girl." Sam ordered. Jacob, Sam, and I left to go join the rest of the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Head In The Clouds

[05]

"We have exactly 2 days until the girl wakes up. We need to make sure that she's safe and that all perimeters are on guard. Now, everyone, get to your posts." Sam ordered.

I was a bit sad, nervous, and scared because Nina was over in the west perimeter and here I am in guarding the east perimeter. There was me, Emily, Trey, Noa, and Livia at the east perimeter. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were in the south perimeter. Seth and Leah were at the west perimeter. Also Sam and Ricky were at the south perimeter.

_Alan you have nothing to worry about. Leah and I will make sure Nina is kept safe through this whole thing. _Seth said. _Thanks Seth. _I replied._ Alan you are becoming very immature. _Emily joked. _Sorry. _I answered.

1 day has passed and there was still no sign of the newborn. I was taking a break and lying under a tree. I thought of a strategy for when the newborn would arrive.

Seeing it was a newborn, it would probably be half out of its mind and not think things through, so an ambush just might work. Using the element of surprise just might work in our favor.

Also the newborn might not act until the girl was awake. Her scent would be at its strongest then. So we go after the newborn right when the girl wakes up and end this conflict.

_Would you listen to that, looks like we got ourselves a strategist. _Embry said. _It's a brilliant plan Alan. It just might work. _Sam said. _Thanks. _I replied.

_Alright, then everyone withdraw. I'll only have a few scout the perimeters, but right now we need more security around the girl. _Sam ordered.

I got to go back to Nina. I would be able to protect her now. This would all be over soon and I will have Nina become my imprint. This story would end happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Head In The Clouds

[06]

Nina and I sat in chairs around the girl. Jacob was sitting or more like slouching by the kitchen door. It was just passing noon and the girl hasn't woken up yet. The girl might not wake up until nightfall where the odds were in the newborn's favor.

_You need to stop thinking on this Alan. You're giving me a headache. _Emily joked. Emily and I were a special breed of werewolves. We could hear each other's thoughts when one of us was human and the other was in werewolf form. It was sort of a tag team sort of a way to communicate with the pack.

I got up from my chair and looked around in the fridge. I grabbed an apple and finished it in 1 minute. It wasn't enough to satisfy me, but it was going to have to be enough for now.

I heard someone's fingers twitch and Nina shoot up. "She's awakening." Nina said. Instantly all 3 of us were surrounding the girl. _Keep your eyes open, the girl is waking up._ I told Emily, who told the rest of the pack when she got my thought.

The girl's hand turned into a fist, but then relaxed. Then her eyes opened up slowly and she took in a deep breath. "Where…Where am I?" The girl's voice sounded like honey-sweet lilac. "You're in a safe place. Try not to move or your injuries might get worse." Nina answered in a kind, soft voice. The girl nodded.

"Do you have a name?" Nina asked. "Maggie…Maggie Conners" The girl answered. "Ok then, Maggie, stay still and in about a day you should be up and walking." Nina said. Maggie nodded.

_He's here! _Seth shouted. _Get into position!_ Sam ordered. _Wait until he's right in place!_ Leah demanded. The newborn must have been spotted by now and everyone was getting ready for it.

"He's here" I whispered to everyone. Nina and Jacob both shivered. _Get him!_ Sam ordered. Then came a bunch of howls, growls, barks, kisses, moans, groans, and then it went silent.

"What in the world was that?" Maggie whispered. Then I sensed him. He was here in the house. "Nina, Jacob, cover her, it's here in the house." I whispered.

Just as Jacob and Nina acted the newborn came out of nowhere and tried to get at Maggie. Then came a loud snap.

I jumped in front of the newborn's way when Jacob jumped in front of me. The newborn came at Jacob and hit Jacob's rib cage. Then came a loud snap.

Snap after snap went Jacob's ribs. Breaking from the hit the newborn landed on him. Jacob fell and the newborn came after me then. I acted quickly and pounced onto the newborn before he could finish me and go after Nina.

I grabbed its head and, with as much strength I had, I twisted and ripped off the newborns head. I did the same to the newborn's arms, legs, and torso. I took the pieces outside and covered them in gasoline.

I grabbed the lighter that I had in my pocket and lit the pieces on fire. I starred into the flames as this darkness inside me ate away at me even more. A deep growl ripped through my chest and I got even angrier than before.

I felt a soft hand tough my shoulder, but I shook it off. I was too angry to listen to anyone. I needed to get away from here. "Alan, please calm down. I need your help to fix up Jacob." Nina said.

I didn't answer her, I couldn't answer her. I couldn't risk the chance of ending up yelling at Nina. I couldn't calm down either and I ended up getting even angrier.

The flames turned black and then disappeared. There were no traces left of the newborn's body. By then everything inside me was completely filled with anger and darkness. I couldn't control myself anymore and phased.

Without saying anything to Nina or anyone else I sprinted off in the direction of Canada. "ALAN!" I heard Nina scream, but I only heard it for a split second before I increased my speed incredibly.

I was the fastest of the pack so I had no worries of someone coming after me. I would stay in Canada, away from vampires. I would stay there and never come back. This is the end of my story. Alan, 17 years old, and a werewolf…yup, that's everything.

I could never return to the way things were in LaPush, never. Darkness completely consumed me and I let my anger take over me. I would be saying goodbye to every memory I had in LaPush. I would be saying goodbye to my family, the pack, and Nina. This is how my story ended.


End file.
